The Crystal Phoenix
by Badger's Den
Summary: Harry is completely done with all the manipulations and people being so fickle, so what does he do? Why, he goes to another school, obviously. Probably slash, creature, greyish and maybe some lemons, Harry might get buff. Hey, It's my first fic, why not go all out? Starts in the summer after GoF. Harry/OMC? Reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**The Crystal Phoenix**

Harry is completely done with all the manipulations and people being so fickle, so what does he do? Why, he goes to another school, _**obviously.**_

Probably slash, creature, greyish and maybe some lemons, Harry might get buff. Hey, It's my first fic, why not go all out? Starts in the summer after GoF.

 **This is my first fanfiction so there might not be regular updates or the story might not even get finished but I'm going to try my best. This will also have elements from so many different places I might not even know where I've stolen an idea about something. I've read some fanfics about a new school and I really enjoyed Miranda Flairgold's works (Note that in their works they allow use of their ideas as long as It's mentioned where from, I think I will use some elements of their magic courses such as, Thread, Blood, Feather, Stone, but will have my own twists on how they work.) and other's such as Leaving it All Behind and Mysteria, so I thought I'd throw in my own :P Hope you enjoy! Oh and also,** _ **spoilers.**_ **If you don't want Harry Potter spoilers of any kind, well, why are you here? Dingus**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own any works by any author you recognise, anything you don't recognise is probably mine :P**

 _ **§Parseltongue§**_ "Speech" ' _Thoughts'_ _**Memory/Dream**_

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 1 - The Letter**

 _ **Lifeless grey eyes stare up at Harry accusingly, "Why didn't you help me, Harry?"**_

" _ **I'm sorry, Cedric. I'm sorry, I tried." Harry sobbed, unable to look away from those eyes that were no longer so full of life and fire.**_

 _ **He was back in the graveyard, cold foggy air cloaking everything in sight with white, twisting shapes that he couldn't fully make out but trapped him within the area of gravestones circling him. He was kneeling on the dead grass, leaning over the dead body of Cedric Diggory.**_

" _ **It's all your fault, you're the reason I'm dead"**_

" _ **I-" Harry's broken sobs stopped him from saying anything, while Cedric kept glaring at him with those dead eyes.**_

" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA" Green light suddenly shot towards Harry, he didn't even try and move.**_

Harry shot up in his bed, if you can even call it that. The legs had been broken by Dudley years before and now it was just the frame resting on the floor. There were no sheets on the mattress or covers on the bedding. The sweat dripping down his small, malnourished body was absorbed by the filthy mattress, his blanket had been kicked onto the floor and his lumpy pillow, torn and crudely sewn back together in places, was hanging half off the bed. After wiping the tears from his eyes, Harry reached to the bedside table for his glasses, put them on and looked around his room. The room itself was a light blue, with a plain white ceiling and a wooden floor with no carpet. In one corner were all of Dudley's old, broken toys neatly stacked, while a shelf of books that looked well read but definitely haven't been opened by one Dudley Dursley hung on the wall. At the foot of the 'bed' was Harry's school trunk, Vernon had been persuaded to allow Harry to keep it in his room when Harry mentioned that visitors, who had coats or umbrellas that went into the cupboard under the stairs, might notice the trunk and ask about it. Hedwig's cage was empty on the chest of drawers along the back wall, his owl was currently out hunting, another thing Harry had persuaded his uncle to allow. Hedwig was allowed to hunt at night, so that guests wouldn't hear the screeching of a hungry owl, heaven forbid the neighbours heard and told someone. His desk underneath the window had his summer homework thrown upon it, ready to be completed when hell froze over, or you know, just before the holidays end. Harry glanced back at the desk after noticing that in the centre of the desk was a black letter with emerald green writing, a silver outline of a phoenix behind the words,

 **Harrison James Potter,**

 **4 Privet Drive,**

 **Little Whinging,**

 **Surrey.**

 **xxXXxx**

 **The Crystal Phoenix Institution of The Magical Crafts**

Dear Mr Potter,

I would like to offer you a place at The Crystal Phoenix Institution of The Magical Crafts, which is a school that teaches students from ages 15 to 21 who have the aptitude to do more than the 'normal' subjects. We teach classes that you can not find anywhere else such as, Blood Magic, Soul Magic, Necromancy, Thread Magic, Feather & Stone Magic, Magical Music, Elemental Magic, Charter Magic, Ancestor Magic, Runic Tattoos and more. (A full list of our courses will be sent to you should you choose to accept.)

Crystal Phoenix is based on an island that is under an enchantment and will only appear at certain times of the year, students are allowed to stay year round, but should they leave the island without acquiring a Travel Orb from one of the Senior staff then they will be unable to return until the island appears again. Lessons run from Monday to Saturday with Sunday being a self study day to finish assignments and research any needed materials.

The school is not for the faint of heart and will not coddle you, should you accept a place you will find that this isn't a school that will treat you kindly. You are expected to be responsible for yourself, that includes your own safety. Teachers do not take attendance, you either learn in class or you catch up what you missed in your own time. Classes are separated into skill level instead of year so that no-one is held back in their learning and if you don't pass the end of year requirements, n you are no longer able to carry on with that course. All students must pass at least 3 core classes and 1 chosen otherwise they have failed and will have all of their memories back until just before they received their letter removed permanently. There is also an enchantment placed on this letter so that if you decline, the letter will disintegrate and you will be unable to tell anyone about the letter in any way.

Students have their own rooms which they are responsible for protecting, loss of property is your own fault. There is no curfew though certain rooms are closed at a certain time. Students are not allowed to kill while on the grounds, even if it is an accident the magic if the school will kill you in return. Pets are allowed but no more than 2 per student and again are responsible for them, if a pet kills a student then their owner will still face the magical repercussions. Students may not reveal any school information to anyone outside of the school except for alumni, the exception to this rule is if you have a sufficiently strong privacy web that has been checked by a teacher.

The aim of this institute is to create the best of the best in all fields and we have an outstanding record for what our alumni have achieved, including renowned Potion Masters, Healers, Curse Breakers and Enchanters. I hope to hear from you by no later than the 21st of August.

Regards,

Headmaster Killian Axersteel.

 **xxXXxx**

 **A/N Okay there we go, first chapter done. Would love it if you could leave a review with anything you did like, didn't like, what I could do improve etc etc.**

 **There will be a lot of things from other places as I said before so if you see something you recognise, I'm just using it to increase the world I'm building. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Decisions, Decisions

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, here's chapter 2 so let's get right into it, shall we? :P**

 _ **§Parseltongue§**_ "Speech" ' _Thoughts'_ _**Memory/Dream**_

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 2 - Decisions, Decisions.**

After reading the letter, Harry thought about those in his life. He had realised, after being forced back to the Dursleys without any news or a way to deal with watching Cedric die except sit around in his room and not exist, that those who supposedly cared for him didn't actually give a damn. Dumbledore just wanted his little Golden Boy nice and weak so he can do whatever the old coot wanted. His so called friends follow Dumbledore's words like they are law and have decided to give him vague letters saying nothing. Hell, the only ones who actually gave him any news were the twins.

Harry and the twins had started to send each other letters since Harry gave them his winnings from the tournament. It seemed that there was more to the twins than everybody realised. No-one thought about the amount of skill and effort it actually takes to create their pranks, Harry had come to realise that Fred was very good at Transfiguration and Potions while George was better at Runes and Charms. Harry liked the twins because there was never any pressure while he's with them. With Hermione, she always makes him feel stupid and always has to be right. With Ron he had to tiptoe around his jealousy, he says he would give anything to have all the things Harry has, but he doesn't realise that Harry only has them because he had to lose his parents and Harry would give anything to have a loving family like Ron. With the twins he can relax and be, 'Just Harry.'

 _ **His birthday was two days ago. After the nice gift of a particularly vivid and long nightmare of Cedric, he woke in the middle of the night to find owls crowded onto his small desk. After taking the packages and giving the owls some water before they left, he opened the first package, which was from Hermione. She had sent him a card saying "Happy 15th Birthday" with a football on the front, inside was the generic Happy Birthday message with Hermione's "Hope you have a great day, Harry" inside.**_

' _ **Yeah, like I'm going to have a great day while living at Durskaban and having recurring nightmares of watching my crush getting murdered, it'll be peachy'**_

 _ **Hermione had also gotten him a book, (Surprise surprise, would you believe it?), titled 'Hogwarts: A History' because that's just what he wanted... not. He probably knew the whole book from Hermione's word vomit anyway.**_

 _ **Ron had sent him the usual chocolate frogs because he was clearly buying his own present and didn't spare his other brain cell to think on what Harry would want. Well, he usually asks for any cards if he didn't already have them.**_

 _ **Sirius had given him an enchanted mirror with the instruction to call his name and he would appear, so that he could talk to him if he ever needed someone. Remus, being unable to get a job due to his 'furry little problem', had not sent him much, but it was the thought behind it that meant the world to Harry. He had sent Harry a journal filled with the Marauder's notes on how they managed the animagus transformation in fifth year after 3 years of study, with a note on top wishing him a happy birthday. Harry felt like it was a connection to his Dad and was touched at the thoughtful gift.**_

 _ **The twins' gifts came next, first was their card with an enchanted front so that a stag, wolf, grim and a pair of foxes were chasing each other in a forest, which made Harry smile. Inside, well, after the customary punch in the face from a boxing glove, was a short note, "We hope that this cheers you up, remember, you're one year closer to being able to leave. Mischief Managed." This was all the hint he needed to speak the Marauder's password and have his card change into a longer letter,**_

 _ **Dear Harrykins,**_

 _ **Thanks again for supporting us with our dream, so, in return, we wanted to support you. Dumbledore is trying to keep everyone hush hush but, when have we ever listened to the 'adults'? Now that we can apparate, we've been sneaking out of the house we're all in (Fidelius, sorry Harry), which, by the way, is so depressing we feel sorry for Sirius being locked in here by Dumbledore, to look for a building we can use for our shop. There's a 2 story building that suits our needs, the first floor is very tall so we can fit two levels for the shop. Also, there are living quarters above the shop floor so we can actually live at the shop, which would be a blessing so we don't have to hide our products from Mum.**_

 _ **Anyway, back on topic, we see the Order come in for meetings sometimes, the first few meetings we were able to overhear with our, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Extendable Ears, we know, we know, genius. That was how we knew Dumbledore has told everyone, and not just your friends, not to tell you anything, but also, we heard that you have an Order member constantly watching your house, hidden under an invisibility cloak. Moody was at that one and we think he told Mum because she started putting Impervious charms on the door and we can't hear a thing now.**_

 _ **Hopefully, you'll be here soon and we can show you all of the products we have and the ones we want to test out this year. We're going to start owl orders for people to test out our products before the shop opens. Happy Birthday!**_

 _ **Mischief Managed,**_

 _ **Gred and Forge.**_

Harry chuckled when he remembered opening their gift, inside was a whole bunch of different prank products, a ring that made him blush furiously when he realised what it was and decided he was never even thinking of again, failed that one, he knew he never should have told them about being gay, and finally a very thoughtful gift from each of the twins. Merlin knows where from, but Fred had gotten him an eye correction potion, Harry had never heard of that before so maybe he brewed it himself? Harry still hadn't tried using it yet. Whereas George had gotten him a wand holster, which he had reinforced with runes and charmed so that it was invisible to anyone but Harry and his wand could only be taken out by himself.

A tap at the window announced Hedwig returning. Opening the window he asked,

"Hey girl, have a nice hunt?" to which she hooted affirmatively and, with a bob of her head, settled in to sleep. Noticing that the sun was starting to come up, Harry decided to take a quick shower and start the day.

Once Harry was in the bathroom he stripped off his oversized clothes and turned on the shower, while it was heating up he looked into the mirror. Green eyes stared back from behind his taped together glasses. Glancing at his body, Harry grimaced. He could see most of his bones sticking out into the skin, scars from Harry Hunting lightly covering his torso and legs, the long, pale scar on his left forearm from Pettigrew sticking out from his tanned skin. Working in the garden every summer had given him a nice golden skin colour but it made his scars stand out even more. Quidditch, Harry Hunting and all of his chores had given him a somewhat fit body, he was stronger than he looked, which honestly wasn't saying much because he looked like a 12 year old.

After his shower, he got dressed in some of Dudley's old clothes, they were entirely too big, but it was all he had. Going to the kitchen, he started making breakfast. When the Dursleys had all finished, he quickly ate his meal, after Sirius' threat he was actually allowed proper meals, though obviously not Dudley sized, he then cleaned up and told his Aunt he was going out for the day.

"As long as you get all your chores done before Vernon comes home, boy, I don't care, just stay out of my hair and don't cause trouble like usual."

After that touching farewell, Harry put on a robe and donned his invisibility cloak, then with wand strapped in place, he slipped out the back door and around the side of the house in order to dodge the Order member he knew must be nearby. Stan Shunpike was as blunt as ever when he stepped onto The Knight Bus a few streets away from Privet Drive, after removing his cloak in a secluded area, "11 sickles standard fare, 13 sickles and you get a hot chocolate. Well? What are you waiting for, where to?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, please." Harry handed over the 11 sickles and sat down on one of the free standing chairs. ' _They could at least use a sticking charm, I would rather not be a high speed projectile hitting the window'_

 **xxXXxx**

Walking in to Diagon Alley was like an explosion of colour and sound, so many different stores of all different styles creates a feel of timelessness, with the huge marble building that is Gringotts, 18th century stores of all different sizes, then there were all the stands selling their various wares, all with bright colouring. Harry, with a cap over his head to hide his scar, made his way to Gringotts. As with all those who read the inscription, Harry felt a tingle rush across his skin when he finished reading the words on the door,

 **Enter, stranger, but take heed,**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

 **For those who take, but do not earn,**

 **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors,**

 **A treasure that was never yours,**

 **Thief, you have been warned, beware,**

 **Of finding more than treasure there.**

Walking onto the bank floor, Harry saw people lined up at the tellers waiting to be served. Finding the nearest free goblin, Harry read the nameplate and spoke,

"Hello Ulluk, i would like to speak to the Potter Account Manager please."

"Name?" Was the goblin's curt reply.

"Harry Potter." Harry whispered while leaning forward slightly. The goblin glanced at his forehead then pressed a rune on his desk.

"A goblin will take you to Account Manager Nurnok, step back and wait." Shortly a goblin, who Harry recognised as the one who had taken him to his vault when he first visited with Hagrid, appeared with a short, "Follow me." When they arrived, the goblin knocked twice and opened the door after getting an answer,

"Nurnok, Harry Potter here to see you." And with that, the goblin turned to leave,

"Thank you, Griphook." A brief look of surprise flickered across the goblin's face at Harry's words before he gave a nod of his head and left.

"Sit down Mr Potter and tell me what Gringotts can do for you today."

"Well, first, I would like to know why I was never told about the Potter Family Vault when I first came to Gringotts, along with not informing me of my inheritance" Harry had done some research on this after reading a passage in the marauder's notes where his Dad noted that there might be books on the animagus transformation in the family vault but he didn't have access to it and he couldn't ask his father without raising suspicion.

"Why would Gringotts tell you about this information when it is the role of your magical guardian? All pertinent information is sent to your magical guardian so they are able to inform you themselves and so they can keep the vault running until you are of age to inherit." Harry was confused, and it must have shown on his face,

"Surely your magical guardian has told you this?"

"Not a word, I don't know what a magical guardian is, though it should be fairly obvious considering the name, but I have not been contacted by anyone detailing this information. Could you please tell me who is my magical guardian?" Harry was not a happy bunny, if someone had been controlling another thing in his life then he was about to explode, he also had a hunch on who it is, maybe a certain old coot.

"Well, because you are living with muggles then magical guardianship is appointed to the closest magical figure to you, which was Albus Dumbledore." 10 points to Gryffindor, of course the puppet master was behind this. Though Nurnok seemed to frown when he said the headmaster's name. This was a positive sign for him.

"Is there a way of becoming emancipated or changing my magical guardian?" Harry definitely didn't want Dumbledore's fingers in his business any more. The goblin gave him a long look, glanced at the door and back to his face, then steepled his fingers and spoke,

"Usually you would need your magical guardian's permission to become emancipated but it is my understanding that you performed in the recent Tri-Wizard Tournament, is that correct?" Harry was confused at the non sequitur but answered,

"Yes, though not by choice, if that is what you're asking" At this Nurnok smirked,

"And, did you know the rules state that only those who are of age may compete?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore and Crouch said that it was a magically binding contract and that the rules were clear, that I must compete or lose my magic." Nurnok was now grinning with a lot of sharp, pointed teeth.

"Mr Potter, if Dumbledore, as your magical guardian, agreed for you to compete, means that he has given permission that you are, in the view of the law, old enough to compete in the tournament, which means he also agreed that you are old enough to manage your own affairs and any other requirements of a 17 year old wizard." Harry was in shock, with this he could decide what he wanted to do without Dumbledore breathing down his neck, saying what he can and can't do.

"So, does that mean I can become emancipated? With access to all vaults and properties I own?" Nurnok had a smaller pointy grin on his face when he answered,

"Gringotts can perform this service for you Mr Potter, for a small fee, of course." This pulled a chuckle out of Harry, ' _At least I know the goblins will always try and bleed me dry of my money' "Yes, of course." Harry replied dryly, causing the goblin to grin._

Harry walked out of Gringotts with a new ring on his finger, a sack of galleons, sickles and knuts in his pocket, and a promise to return to look at the family vault he now had access to. But now he needed to get home and do his chores, it didn't matter if he was now Lord Potter, Vernon would still punish him if the house wasn't spotless, and probably still would even if it was. Oh, and a list of all transactions to be compiled. If Dumbledore had taken anything he shouldn't have, then the goblins are going to have a field day getting it back and wrangling out of Dumbledore as much as they could while doing it. All in all, Harry's day was a success.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Hey, thank you all for reading. I hope you are enjoying this fic so far, leave a review if you want to, again what you like, what you didn't like and anything I can do to improve.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Karma

**Hey guys, sorry for making you all wait for so long. I knew there would be times when I didn't have access to my computer so I hand-wrote everything I had so far so I could carry on. Then I was doing a ton of planning, research and writing. (I have much more appreciation to fanfiction writers, there's a lot more to this than just writing your story. I've had to plan timetables, future careers, whole events that have to happen before one little thing can happen, etc.) Then I had to type it all up and error check everything. Thank you for the reviews, they're always appreciated. I have a few more things to say but I won't keep waffling on, I will write more after the chapter, with a few questions for everyone. Enjoy!**

 _ **§Parseltongue§**_ "Speech" ' _Thoughts'_ _**Memory/Dream**_

 **xxXXxx**

 **Chapter 3 - Karma**

A surprise was waiting for Harry when he made it back to Privet Drive, there was a Police car waiting outside of Number 4. Going into the house, he heard the talking coming from the living room stop as he shut the front door. He heard someone say "Wait here please." Moments later a tall police officer walked into the hallway.

"Are you Harry James Potter, nephew of Petunia Dursley?" Harry nodded, "Yes Sir."

"And where have you been for the last few hours?"

"I've been in London, Officer. I went to get myself emancipated, I go to boarding school and will be moving out soon." The officer's eyebrows raised slightly, but as another officer was coming down the stairs he turned to him without comment.

"Hey Sam, look what I found in the kid's room." In the officer's hands were a bag of weed and a bag of white powder that was clearly cocaine. "I guess he isn't the angel the wife wants us to believe. He probably overdosed like the paramedics thought." Harry was slightly confused but could take a guess at what had happened while he was out.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me what has happened?" The first officer, Sam his partner called him, turned back towards Harry,

"An hour ago, your cousin Dudley Dursley was found in the nearby underpass catatonic. He is now at Surrey Central Hospital where they are trying to save him but he is unresponsive to all outside stimuli. Me and my partner, Officer Ackles, were sent out here to see if he owned any illegal substances, as it looks like an overdose." The officers shared a glance which Harry didn't understand.

"Please follow us." The officers and Harry walked into the living room, Petunia was sitting on the sofa, she had red eyes and was sniffling quietly.

"Ma'am we found these in your son's room." Petunia looked at the bags the officer was holding with horror, then her head started to shake in denial.

"No, no those don't belong to my Duddykins, he would never do drugs, if anyone was doing something illegal it was probably my nephew. He's probably framing my precious Dudders. He's jealous of my son because of how much better Dudders is at everything." The officers shared another look that clearly showed they didn't believe her, Officer Ackles then turned back to Petunia and asked,

"Ma'am if that is the case, how do you explain that it was your son found catatonic with drugs on his person as well as inside his room, while your nephew wasn't even in Surrey?" Here she floundered for a way to blame Harry without sounding crazy, which to Harry's surprise she wasn't able to find and just said, "Is there anything else you need, Officers? I want to call my Husband and check on my son." Sam replied,

"No, I think we have all we need for now. Thank you for your time and I hope your son gets better." With that the two officers stood up and left. Once they were gone Petunia spun towards Harry.

"You better not have done anything to my son, Freak. If you used any of your freakishness to harm him, they'll never find you again." And with that she grabbed her phone and keys and stormed out the house. A few minutes after he heard the car drive off there was a knock on the door. Opening the door to find Mrs Figg, who looked panicked but her face relaxed into a look of relief upon seeing Harry.

"Oh thank goodness they didn't get you too, when I saw someone come back here I only hoped that it was you and you hadn't been taken." Harry had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean Mrs Figg? Who didn't get me? Who did 'they' get?"

"They got your useless lump of a cousin of course, now you need to stay inside and stay safe." Harry was only joking when he thought of her as the crazy cat lady but now he thought she had actually lost it.

"Mrs Figg, my cousin was taken to the hospital after an overdose of drugs left him catatonic." Harry was starting to get an uneasy feeling the more his neighbour spoke.

"What do you mean overdose, don't be dense. It was the Dementors that got him, oh I'm going to flay Mundungus Fletcher alive." Harry's jaw had dropped, how did his batty old neighbour know what a dementor was? And why did she think they'd been _here._

"How-"

"I'm a Squib, I don't know how anyone expected me to help you with _Dementors_ , what is Dumbledore going to say? I told him not to leave, but no, his stupid cauldrons were more important! If you had been there, you would have had to use magic outside of school, that idiot Fletcher only showed up after! I'm surprised he can even cast the Patronus Charm, even it was only a mist. _Ugh!_ " Mrs Figg just turned away, muttering incoherently as she walked away without even a goodbye. Harry picked up things like 'moronic,' 'lucky,' and 'Dumbledore' as she left, but Harry was more worried by the fact that Mrs Figg, who apparently knew all about the Wizarding World and was probably put here by Dumbledore to 'keep an eye' on him, had said Dementors had been in Little Whinging. Harry went to his room, about to grab the mirror Sirius had given him, when he noticed that there were 3 owls sitting on his bed. Untying the letters from the owls, he found two were from the Ministry of Magic and one was from Arthur Weasley, Harry was shocked once he read the contents of the letters.

 _ **(Excerpts from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, except for a change of the time mentioned in the first letter)**_

Dear Mr Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past eleven this morning in a Muggle inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

Harry -

Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.

Arthur Weasley

Dear Mr Potter,

Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.

Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.

With best wishes,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Office

Ministry of Magic

' _What is going on! I wasn't even there, the Trace would only work if I was nearby. Which means something more is going on here.'_ Harry needed more information. Going to his trunk, he pulled out the mirror Sirius had given him for his birthday. After placing a drop of blood onto the mirrored surface, like Sirius explained in his note, the blood was absorbed and Harry called, "Sirius Black." The mirror fogged over as if from condensation, after about 5 minutes the fog cleared up to show Sirius' face but the background was completely black.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, what the hell is going on? I wasn't even here for the last few hours and I come back to find out from my neighbour, who told me she was a Squib, that Dementors had been here and they've sucked the soul out of my cousin. Not to mention that the Ministry is trying to blame me when there was no possible way for me to have cast the Patronus Charm when I was with the Goblins!" Sirius' just looked shocked back at him.

"What do you mean you weren't there?"

"I mean that I've been in Diagon Alley since 9:30 and only just came back at 1."

"Well how did they detect the use of Mundungus' Patronus? We thought it was because you were at the house and the Dementors were close enough for the Trace to pick up Mundungus casting." Sirius' face had gone from shocked to confused.

"I don't think they did, I think someone in the Ministry sent the Dementors and knew I would have to use magic to protect myself so they must have been watching the whole _area_ for magic instead of just the Trace. Otherwise all the Dementors would be gone from Azkaban." Sirius sounded grim when he next spoke.

"Then this is more serious than we thought, either a follower of Voldemort can send Dementors after people or the Ministry itself sent them which might be even more worrying. If they want to make the population believe that Voldemort isn't back so desperately that they would stoop to sucking out your soul, well, then you're in more danger than ever." Harry knew Sirius was worried because he didn't make The Pun.

"I know, but I have to go to the Ministry on the twelfth for a Disciplinary Hearing. Also if the Dursley blame me for what happened to Dudley, which they probably will, then I'll be in danger here too." Sirius growled,

"They so much as lay a finger on you then you tell me straight away, actually I'm gonna' try and get Dumbledore to allow you to come here." Harry scoffed,

"You have to get Dumbledore's _permission?_ Are you all at his house then?" At this Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced.

"Well, I own the place but Dumbledore is the secret keeper, the place is under the Fidelius Charm, so he's the only one who can give the secret to other people. If you'd noticed, you shouldn't actually be able to see anything except me because as you see it your mind instantly forgets because you don't know the secret, therefore it's just a void. Not that you'd be seeing much, Kreacher, the Black family house elf, doesn't do anything except insult everyone and get frisky with my deranged Mother's portrait." Now Harry understood why he could only see Sirius' face and nothing else. Ignoring the last part, Harry decided to knock some sense into his Godfather,

"But, as you just said, it's _your_ place, so just tell him to tell me the secret. Fidelius is still the best protection, the only reason it failed with my parents is because of the filthy traitor Pettigrew. Somehow, I don't think Dumbledore would give the secret to Voldemort, even if he is a manipulative codger." Sirius grinned which made Harry chuckle darkly.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, did I? Dumbledore was my magical guardian and didn't bother telling me anything about my inheritance or that I had more than my trust vault. I only found out about the family vault because it was mentioned in the Marauder's journal Remus gave me for my birthday." The grin on Sirius' face went faster than you could say, 'Quidditch.' He looked like he was going to explode,

"WHAT! He can't do that! Because he's only your magical guardian and not the Lord Potter, he, by law, has to tell you about your inheritance and the status of your vaults." Here he waved angrily around him. "The law was made by Purebloods to stop exactly this from happening, a magical guardian abusing their position and stopping an Heir from running the family finances" he hissed. "There's a story to go with it that I didn't listen to, something about a Lord who died of dragon pox and the Heir's magical guardian stole everything and ran away to Azerbaijan. But the point is, Dumbledore has no right to keep this from you!" Sirius was practically steaming from his ears, and that's without a Pepper-Up Potion. Once he'd calmed down slightly he spoke again, "What are you going to do? And did you say Marauder's journal? Hold on, did you also say he _was_ you magical guardian, so he's not anymore? How did you wrangle that one?" After Harry had actually deciphered all that Sirius had said he replied in reverse.

"The goblins said that I could emancipate myself because _technically,_ Dumbledore had given me permission to do anything a 17 year old is allowed to do as he said that I had to perform in the Triwizard Tournament in which their rules being used last year stated that only an of age wizard could participate. To be honest I probably could have not participated without any consequences because I wasn't the one who put my name in the cup. The goblins told me that you can't force someone into a contract unless they somehow agree, otherwise you could just Impereo someone and force them to sign away all their money, so even though the name was torn off an assignment, I didn't actually enter the name myself. The point when the contract became binding to _me_ , was when I actively participated in the first task, which magic took as me agreeing to compete. If I just sat out then it is more than likely that Barty Crouch Jr would be the one to lose his magic. Somehow I don't think Dumbledore didn't know that, he has been Chief Warlock and his other 300 titles for how long? Anyway the point is he's not my magical guardian anymore and he can't force me to stay here, which means all you need to do is get me the secret and I can come and see you. It's not like these 'amazing' blood wards have protected me from much, and anyway, Voldemort could easily get past them because he used my blood in the ritual." Harry shuddered then grinned at Sirius and carried on, "About the Marauder's journal, Remus sent it to me for my birthday, I've read some of it, but I think that before I start anything, I'm going to have a look in the family vault for the animagus books Dad mentioned seeing as though I can access the vault now. You'll help me won't you, Padfoot?" Sirius grinned as well and nodded, "And as to what I'm going to do, well…"

 **xxXXxx**

Sirius was waiting for Albus to come back from the Ministry. Once he heard the flaring of the Floo he went into the kitchen, Dumbledore stepped out of the green flames and Vanished the soot off of himself before sitting down at the table, the head of the table of course, before acknowledging Sirius.

"Sirius, my boy, were you worried about Harry? Well, there's no need to worry, I have everything sorted out. All Harry needs to do is go to the hearing, which I'm sure won't be a problem as they'll understand that he had to defend himself, they should be more worried how a Dementor managed to end up in Little Whinging." Dumbledore, as usual, thought he had everything sorted out and that it _must_ be alright, because the great Albus Dumbledore said so. Sirius was getting sick and tired of seeing those eyes twinkling merrily as he pulled everyone's strings.

"Actually, that isn't what I was going to ask about, Harry says that he wasn't even in Surrey when the Dementors attacked. He said his aunt had sent him shopping in London and he decided that while he was there, he would be able to visit Diagon Alley. Harry mentioned that at the time he supposedly cast the Patronus Charm he was actually with the goblins which can be easily confirmed." ' _And he can't ask Dung' because he wasn't even watching the house, take that old man.'_ Dumbledore's ever present twinkle had dimmed at this,

"What do you mean, my boy, has Harry sent you a letter?" Sirius smirked with mischief in his eye which would make McGonagall look for the nearest bottle of scotch.

"No, I gave him a safe way of contacting me that can't be intercepted by Death Eaters, or anyone really. He spoke to me earlier, told me he had come home to find muggle Aurors in his house because his cousin had 'overdosed' then he went to his room to find the letters from the Ministry and Arthur on his bed still attached to the owls. He also told me that he wanted to come here now that we know his home isn't safe anymore."

"Well, I'm disappointed that you would ignore what I said, it could be dangerous for Harry. And I'm afraid that Harry can't come to Grimmauld Place yet, he is much safer behind the blood wards at his home." Dumbledore chastised with faux regret that Sirius wouldn't be able to see Harry. Sirius was getting annoyed at Dumbledore already.

"You mean the blood wards that are tied to the protection that Lily placed on Harry and flows in his blood, correct?" Dumbledore smiled, _twinkled_ , and spoke jovially,

"Why yes, I'm glad you understand, so you see that Harry is best left where he is, yes?" Sirius couldn't wait for his bomb to drop,

"Yes, the protection that flows through Harry's blood, which was used in a ritual not even 2 months ago? Which you told us yourself Voldemort can now circumvent, so how exactly is my godson protected?" Sirius wished he had a camera to capture the pure look of shock on Albus' face, but he would settle for watching it in a pensieve later. Anger flashed so quickly through the older man's eyes that Sirius wasn't quite sure he saw it at all, but then it settled into his usual grandfatherly, 'I give free candy to children' expression,

"Ah, I hadn't thought of that. Well, of course he would be better protected here, under the Fidelius. May I ask, how was young Harry able to contact you that can't be intercepted?" Sirius stood up and retrieved the mirror, once he sat back down he explained to Dumbledore,

"This is one of two mirrors that are Black family heirlooms, only someone of Black blood can even use them, but that isn't why they're so special, you could pair two mirrors with a Protean Charm and a few communication charms. No, what makes these special is that you can actually send things through the mirrors themselves." Albus looked very interested and reached for the mirror Sirius had placed between them on the kitchen table, "I wouldn't touch it Albus, the mirror can only be used by Black blood, you know the types of protections they put on some of these things and they're not even heirlooms, imagine what kinds of curses are on the mirrors." At which point Albus stopped reaching for the mirror and moved his hand back, Sirius was definitely not a tiny bit disappointed not to see Albus taken down a bit if he ignored his warning, not at all.

"That truly is fascinating, do you think I could borrow and examine it sometime?" Sirius frowned, ' _does he not listen? I'll just have to be blunt.'_

"I don't think I would be comfortable with that, as I said this is an heirloom, not that I care that it's a Black heirloom, but this and its match are the only mirrors of their kind and I would rather not have you tampering with them when they can't be replaced. Also if I give it to you I won't have a way to contact Harry and he won't be able to contact me either." Dumbledore gave him another, 'I'm so disappointed with you, how could you not accept what I'm feeding you' look that stopped affecting Sirius when he spent 12 years in Azkaban, but all he said was,

"I understand, perhaps another time, shall we speak to Mr. Potter then?" ' _Finally!'_

"Yeah, lets. Harry Potter." And with that, the mirror fogged up for a minute before it cleared to show Harry with the wall behind him, so he assumed he was sitting on his bed.

"Hey Sirius, what do you need?" Harry obviously knew what Sirius wanted to talk about as they had set this all up but he played along for Dumbledore.

"Well, pup, we think it'll be safer for you to come here. The Headmaster is here and should be able to give you the secret now." He gave Albus a pointed look, at which he pulled a scrap of parchment out of his pocket and a quill, wrote on it for a moment, then handed it to Sirius. "Okay Harry, I'm going to pass this through, read and memorise what it says then pass it back so we can burn it." After putting a drop of blood on the mirror, which gave everything a slight pink tint after it was absorbed, he placed the piece of paper on top and repeated Harry's name. With a small flash of light, the paper was transported to Harry's mirror, and seeing as though he had it upright, the paper was shot out into Harry's face. Both Harry and Sirius laughed while the Headmaster gave his 'Holier than thou' look from the sidelines.

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place,_

 _London._

Harry read the parchment and sent it back through the mirror, Sirius then set it on fire with his wand and Vanished the ashes. Sirius then grinned and rubbed his hands together,

"Okay, how we getting Harry here? And who's going to go get him?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful before he answered,

"He may have to wait a few days, I need to contact Alistor, Miss Tonks, I don't think Remus would mind helping, the full moon is still over a week away. Kingsley would be a good addition, and maybe a few others, I'll have to decide. I'll have to ask them if they all have brooms, if not I think we can supply some." Sirius looked confused,

"Why would they need brooms, they could just apparate or take the Knight Bus?"

Harry rolled his eyes and butted in before they could continue,

"Or, you know, you could just send that house elf you were going on about earlier. If Dobby could get past the wards, I'm sure yours can too." Now it was Harry's turn to wish he had a camera as both of the adults had dumbfounded expressions, Sirius even face palmed, whereas the Headmaster continued not looking at him.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that? Think about all the places I could go with a house elf. Kreacher!" A dirty house elf with bloodshot eyes and white hair growing out of his ears popped into existence next to Sirius,

"What does filthy blood traitor Master want with Kreacher?" Sirius sneered at the elf,

"Kreacher I want you to go to Harry Potter and bring him and his belongings back here, straight away and then carry on cleaning the house, it's disgusting here." Kreacher then grumbled some insults and did as asked. Harry popped in and seconds later, while coincidentally landing on his foot, came his trunk, which he had packed all of his things into besides his wand that was in his holster, and the letter from Crystal Phoenix which he had in his back pocket. Moments later, Hedwig popped in inside her cage looking very disgruntled, Harry opened the cage and she flew off, presumably to the attic. Grinning, Harry then went and gave Sirius a hug, which Sirius happily returned. Turning to the Headmaster, Harry went to give a polite nod only to realise the Headmaster was already Flooing out.

"What's with him? It's not like I've done anything, _yet._ " To which Sirius just shrugged, right then Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing Harry he smiled at him,

"Cub! How have you been, I didn't know you were here, when did you arrive?" Harry laughed. Sirius grinned and checked out Remus while he could get away with it.

"I'm good now that I'm here. I arrived about 30 seconds ago. How are you?" Remus gave a confused glance at Sirius so he explained about Kreacher and the mirrors.

"Ah the mirrors, Sirius and James used to use them all the time to talk to each other when they were in separate detentions. I didn't even think to use a house elf to get someone in and out of the wards, that'll come in handy later." He chuckled, "Anyway I'm fine Harry, it's nice to see you. We can speak later, I need to speak to Severus about the Wolfsbane for this month's full moon. Talk to you another day, bye."

"Do you wanna' go and pick your room and take your stuff up?" Harry nodded and they set off up the stairs, on the second floor were Ron's room, and another containing Hermione and Ginny, on the third floor were the twins and a free room, on the fourth floor were Sirius' room and another which Sirius looked at sadly but didn't say anything about. There was a sign on the door saying Regulus Arcturus Black, but Harry didn't ask as it was clearly a subject Sirius didn't want to talk about. The attic contained Buckbeak and, as he thought, Hedwig in the rafters. She hooted softly when she saw Harry and winged her way down to him, Harry petted her for a bit before Sirius told him he should choose a room. In the end, Harry decided he was still angry and didn't want to share with Ron and his earthquake snores, so he chose the free room on the third floor opposite the twins. While he was bringing his trunk into his room, twin cracks sounded and the twins appeared in his room with matching grins.

"Hey Harrykins, you're finally here!" and with that the twins locked Harry in a Weasley sandwich, not that Harry minded.

"Gred, Forge, how have you been? And thanks for the gifts, I haven't taken off the holster yet, but I've been too scared to try the eye correction potion. I've never heard of that before, did you invent it yourself Fred? If you made it, it'll probably give me bright pink eyes shaped like hearts knowing you." They all chuckled at the image it created.

"Yes, I did invent it, and don't worry, the potion has been tested. I did get a lot of help from Georgie, he was the one who thought to use a heavily modified Skele-Gro that instead of regrowing bones it goes through the cells in the eyes and replaces them until the eye is the correct shape and healthy. Past attempts all failed because eye problems can be caused by eye shape and damage of all sorts. Technically it's replacing your whole eye but without Vanishing it beforehand like bones, so be warned that it will hurt worse than Skele-Gro because the eye is so sensitive. Georgie here wants to be a Healer, pure genius when he told me what I needed to do, all I had to do was make it a reality." Fred spoke with pride while grinning at his brother who was blushing lightly.

"Wait, Healer? I thought you both wanted to run a joke shop." Harry was immensely confused, they'd both said they always wanted to run a joke shop, he gave them his winnings for it. The twins shared a silent conversation and nodded before turning back to Harry, who had never seen them this serious before. Fred spoke hesitantly,

"Well Harry we do love pranks and, yeah, we do want to set up a joke shop as well as invent for a living but we don't want to just invent pranks. Contrary to popular belief we aren't the same and we want to invent different things. George wants to be a Healer and invent ways to help people while I want to study and invent ways for people to help themselves, defences, new spells, things like that. We'll still work together, just like we did to invent that eye correction potion." They both grinned and were obviously waiting for Harry's thoughts on this revelation.

"I thinks that's great, you two definitely have the minds for it. And if we're breaking expectations, I can tell you that I don't want to be an Auror like everyone expects me to be. Too many rules and pandering to each Minister's whims as well as being stuck on budget by Death Eaters." The twins looked surprised then burst out laughing.

"Oh that's funny, what a prank. We're all pranking them and they won't realise." They were all chuckling at that, when it calmed down Harry started the questions he had.

"So, are you going to study at St Mungo's George? And where are you going to learn spell creation Fred?" The twins did their silent speaking again then replied, again Fred was the more outspoken so he spoke for the both of them.

"Two years ago we got a letter from a prospective school, they teach things you can't really find in other places unless you take an apprenticeship but we couldn't afford it at the time. That's one of the reasons we wanted to open a joke shop, to raise the money to go because there is an age limit. That's also why we were so grateful for you giving us your winnings, with it we were able to make the eye correction potion and now we have a somewhat steady income from royalties. And now we've been able to set up owl orders for the pranks we've made so far." Harry was swamped in another hug after Fred finished speaking, but Harry was now thinking about the letter in his back pocket. The twins received a letter at 15 from a school that teaches things you can't find anywhere else, which has an age limit. If what he thought was true then he might be able to learn enough to survive and kill Voldemort but also have friends there with him. Breaking free of their hug, Harry stepped back and reached into his back pocket,

"Ummm, I have something to show you two, but you can't say anything to any of the others. I mean it, not anyone at all." The twins looked excited and a bit worried, but their expressions turned into complete shock, ' _I might get a camera to catch all these funny reactions if this keeps happening.'_ "Okay, so do you know what this is?" The twins nodded, George opened his mouth to say something but then he looked confused for a moment before it cleared into realisation.

"Can't speak about it until we join the privacy web on that, which you'll have to do because to us it's blank." He pointed at the letter in Harry's hand. Harry looked dumbly back at George,

"Did you read the back of it?" Was George's reply, to which Harry shook his head and read the back of the letter,

For any questions please write them down and an answer will write itself from our pre-arranged answers. If you ask a question we don't have an answer ready for a member of staff will reply within 12 hours.

The twins laughed when Harry face-palmed. Grabbing a quill, Harry wrote his question and luckily the ink showed up as silver on the black paper,

'How do I allow people to see and speak about what is contained in this letter?' After a few moments more silver writing appeared, 'To add someone to the privacy web on this letter, please have each person place their thumb on the box that has appeared for 3 seconds.' Harry pointed to the completely silver box that had appeared with the answer and told the twins they had to press their thumbs where he pointed for 3 seconds like it stated. Once they had done so George went to speak again,

"We both got a letter 2 years ago that looked just like yours, because we had to decline we couldn't speak about it. Thankfully adding us to your letter lets us speak about ours too. So, little Harrykins got invited to Crystal Phoenix did you?" Harry grinned, he was right.

"Yeah, the letter was sitting on my desk this morning when I woke up. I think I want to go there, I know it's dangerous but I could actually learn and train there. Hogwarts just isn't enough, I don't think turning a rat into a goblet is going to help me defeat Voldemort. And if you both came with me that would be even better, what do you say?" Harry tried to give his best puppy eyes that only made the twins snicker at him, but then they looked dejected before George replied,

"Harry, we would love to go with you but we might only just be able to afford tuition next year, let alone buying all the books and equipment." They looked sad at this but Harry was determined to have them go with him, it's not like he didn't have the money to help them, he would only have to spin it so it wasn't charity which they wouldn't accept. The only reason they accepted his winnings was because he told them point blank he wouldn't use it after what happened to Cedric.

"Well, how about I give you the money and buy the supplies. Don't give me that look and let me finish! You'd both be able to pay me back by giving me 10% shareholders in the store, that would be fine wouldn't it?" When he spoke about buying them the supplies they both looked like they would refuse but at his outburst they stopped and listened. When he finished they both looked thoughtful before George nodded.

"Yeah, I'd be happy with that. What say you O' Freddo?" Fred nodded and grinned, Harry was practically bouncing now that they had both agreed. ' _And not even a whisper of a jealous comment or how Hogwarts is the best school to go to.'_ Harry spent the next hour telling them what had happened during the day and what he was going to do going forward. Once he was finished speaking the twins started talking about what they had done so far in setting up their shop, they were going to ask Lee to help run it while they were away at the Institute. They were talking about how Lee was doing when Hermione and Ron burst into the room. Hermione started talking before anyone else,

"HARRY! You're here, why didn't you tell us when you got here? Nevermind, have you done your summer homework? You know it's better to do it early than to leave it till the end like you usually do. I've done all mine already, I could help you do yours if you want. Though I won't do all of it, it is your homework in the end. Anyway, this hearing in the Ministry is ridiculous, I've checked all out, they simply can't expel you." Hermione's lung capacity must be enormous with the amount she can speak without breathing. Before Harry could answer Ron had started talking,

"Breathe, Hermione! Hey mate, glad to see you. Sorry we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything, he said that owls could be intercepted. You should be happy you weren't here, Mom's been making us clean. It's disgusting here, let me tell you." Hermione was nodding at what Ron was saying.

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you but Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you _anything_ , Dumbledore knows best Harry-" Harry was getting angrier the more they both spoke, they both just completely disregard how it's been like for him for the past few weeks. Before he even realised what was going on he had interrupted and started shouting,

"DUMBLEDORE KNOWS BEST? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE FOR ME FOR THE PAST 4 WEEKS? I'VE HAD TO SEARCH BINS FOR NEWSPAPERS TO TRY AND GET A _HINT_ OF WHAT MIGHT BE GOING ON. YOU'RE COMPLAINING THAT YOU HAVE TO CLEAN, YOU'VE BOTH BEEN HERE, TOGETHER AND BEING TOLD WHAT'S GOING ON AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING THAT YOU'VE HAD TO CLEAN! I'VE HAD TO DO EVERYTHING AT THE DURSLEYS FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"We wanted to tell you, we did but-" Hermione began.

"YEAH, _DUMBLEDORE_ TOLD YOU NOT TO. BECAUSE HE, OF COURSE, KNOWS BEST, DOESN'T HE? IF YOU HAD REALLY WANTED TO TELL ME THEN YOU COULD HAVE SENT ME A LETTER ANOTHER WAY." Harry was furious, they just don't understand do they? Ron's face was starting to go red in anger,

"Oh yeah, how could we have sent a letter then?" The twins were still either side of him on the bed, they were enjoying this because they knew it wasn't directed at them. Harry raised his hand and started counting off ways,

"One, you could have asked one of the Order members that I know were watching the house slip a letter through the letter box. Two, you could have asked Kreacher to pop a letter to me when I was alone. Three, you could have done what Fred and George did and disguise a letter as a birthday card. And finally you could have asked Sirius, he has a completely safe way of contacting me, through an enchanted mirror!" Ron now had his mouth half open in shock, Hermione was glaring at the twins.

"Dumbledore told you that you couldn't tell him anything! You ignored the Headmaster. Why do you two always have to break the rules?" ' _She just can't help herself can she, I've just told them four ways they could have gave me information, which she said she wanted to do, and now she's having a go at the twins.'_

"Don't start on the twins, they were the only ones who actually told me anything so far. I thought you wanted to tell me, well it's sounding like you didn't. They've been better friends than you two this summer." Hermione reared back like she'd been slapped while Ron's face was starting to go an even deeper shade of red. He scoffed at what Harry said,

"We've had to go through so much crap because we're friends with you and you try and say they're better friends than us because they ignored what Dumbledore told us to do. What a joke." Harry actually laughed at that.

"Oh please, what 'crap' have you had to go through specifically because of me? Go on, tell me." Harry crossed his arms across his chest and waited.

"Well, we've nearly been killed by a troll and a three-headed dog. Nearly eaten by spiders, Hermione was nearly killed by a basilisk, I was nearly turned into a vegetable. Attacked by a grim, who we didn't know was innocent at the time, then nearly killed by a werewolf. How can you even try and say we haven't gone through crap because of you!" Harry was genuinely gobsmacked, he knew Ron was sometimes jealous but he didn't realise he was actually this deluded.

"You mean, the troll we wouldn't have been near if you didn't insult Hermione, the three headed dog we all ran into by accident the first time then you decided we needed to get past to protect the stone. HAGRID was the one who told us to follow the spiders, and I didn't tell you to follow me. I had absolutely nothing to do with the basilisk and you know it, then it was Lockhart who tried to obliviate you. Sirius was the one who chased you because of YOUR rat, if anything, you're the one who got me into that mess. The same goes with Remus, he was the one who forgot his potion not me. You really are that deluded that you would blame me for things you either chose or had nothing to do with me. It's funny that you forget how I was the one who had to face Voldemort 3 times, I was the one who had to face a basilisk to save YOUR sister. Me who had to fight for my life against dragons, sphinxes, Death Eaters, do I need to go on?" By now Ron's face had turned purple and Hermione was completely silent. Ron didn't know when to shut up though,

"Yeah but you get everything! You got loads of money, you got an invisibility cloak and you're famous!" By now the twins were glaring at their brother.

"You're an idiot. Did it somehow not get into your head how I have those things? My parents were MURDERED, I had to live in a CUPBOARD for 10 YEARS you ungrateful, jealous prat!" There was complete silence in the room, everyone looked shocked. Ron had paled and Hermione was looking at him with pity, which he hated.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione started.

"I didn't real-" Ron went to say.

"No, you never do. Just get out and leave me alone." Harry was just tired now, he was sick of everyone constantly turning on him.

"Mate-" Ron tried to start again.

"GET OUT!" Harry shot off the bed, pointing to the door. Ron huffed and stomped off, with Hermione giving him another pitying glance before shutting the door. The twins stood up and gave him a joint hug, which he shouldered out of and went to storm off, to where he didn't know. The twins just grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, when he looked into their eyes all he saw was acceptance, no pity to be seen. Harry was even more grateful towards the twins and pulled them into a hug. "Thank you. I'm just sick and tired of everyone blaming me for everything, looking down on me or trying to control my life." The twins rubbed his back together and told him it was alright. There was a knock at the door and Fred went to go answer it while George kept him in a half hug. When Fred opened the door they saw Sirius on the other side.

"Hey pup, there's food ready downstairs. Also, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Harry nodded, Sirius assumed he was nodding to both statements. Sirius then went back downstairs. George rubbed his back and released Harry.

"Let's go eat, yeah?" George said. For the next few days eating was an awkward affair with Harry, Ron and Hermione not talking much. Sirius and Mrs Weasley were trying to cheer everyone up whenever they could,

"Harry dear, you really should eat more. You're too thin, you know it's not good for you." Harry smiled weakly at Mrs Weasley, he knew she cared for him and was worried at how thin he was, but he just wasn't hungry. Four weeks of having passable meals at the Dursleys didn't fix 14 years of malnourishment. Trying to change the subject Harry asked Sirius if Remus was coming any time soon. Sirius practically beamed back at him,

"You bet, Mooney should be here on the eleventh, which is the day after the full moon." Harry grinned at how happy Sirius looked at the mention of Remus, Harry thought that if Sirius was left alone here while not being allowed to go out then he would probably go insane. Well, even more insane. Harry smirked at the thought, he might just slip Padfoot some anise seed once Mooney was here, he'd heard that dogs reacted to anise seed like cats did to catnip. Maybe they would finally admit to each other how they felt instead of sidelong looks Harry kept noticing. It would serve Sirius right for constantly wiggling his eyebrows at Harry when the twins weren't looking and making him blush. Yes, he would definitely get some anise seed. Before Harry went to bed that night he wrote a question he and the twins had come up with while discussing what they were going to do to prepare for Crystal Phoenix.

'I have two people you have sent letters to previously but they could not accept at that time due to monetary issues, now that they have the funding would they still be able to enrol at The Crystal Phoenix Institution of The Magical Crafts. Their names are Fred and George Weasley and they are both 17 years of age.' After a couple minutes of waiting silver writing appeared. 'Unfortunately we do not have a pre-arranged answer to your question, a member of our staff will reply within 12 hours.' Seeing as though it was late Harry was just going to go to bed and check in the morning. After his hearing Harry needed to go to Gringotts, browse the family vault, set up a vault for Fred and George, and, at the twins' suggestion, ask for an inheritance test. Apparently he might have more than what he inherited from the Potters, when he asked Sirius, the grim animagus told him that he had made Harry his sole Heir so the Malfoys couldn't inherit anything. Harry was determined to find a way to get Sirius exonerated, if only so he didn't have to run the Black estates as well as the Potters'. With his plans formed, Harry went to bed ready for the next day.

 **xxXXxx**

 **Okay! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Now I have a few questions and stating a few things. This will be a AD/RW/HG bashing story. I'm unsure what I'm going to do about pairings, before this chapter I was planning on having it Harry/OMC but now I'm thinking of having a Harry/Fred/George/OMC, tell me what you all think please. Some of these characters are going to be half canon and half me changing them so they're not all idiots. Harry is not going to be Heir to like 700 families, it's going to be 3 tops and he's not going to get a ton of money that he'll never use. The story isn't going to involve Hermione and Ron much, to be honest it's going to be as separate as I can make it while still being in the HP universe, it gives everyone something new to enjoy and not stuck with the same characters. Also another thing I wanted to ask was if you guys had some suggestions for new names for Harry, George and Fred. I was thinking of pairing Sirius and Remus, with Tonks pairing with Charlie who never gets any 'airtime' so to say. Let's just say Tonks with definitely be needed later on, and that's all I'm saying. Kudos if you like my little reference in the chapter, it's not particularly subtle. Okay I think I've waffled like I said I wasn't going to do but, meh. Oh and Harry will leaving Hedwig with Sirius because everyone knows she's Harry's. I was thinking a Runespoor and a baby Cerberus. What do you guys think?** **Until next time!**


End file.
